Worse than Japan's trick of pulling his thumb off
by TestTubePrincess
Summary: You wake up to a surprise. You would of probably screamed. Well ,the girl wanted to but she didn't. Who is this gir-? "Japan! What are you doing here?"
1. Όμορφο κορίτσι かわいい女の子

"Ouh..." She looked at herself in the mirror. She blinked a few times and then poked her nice, smooth cheek. She squished her lips together making the good ol' fish lips. She took her hand away from her mouth and stared at the mirror. She didn't speak for 3 minutes.

"Who am I?" She asked.

The girl moved, twisted, turned, and even jumped. She poked at her chest with hesitation. She stopped just as she was about to poke. She bit her lip and quickly poked her left boob. It was squishy but not as squishy as she thought but they were pretty big. They were not as soft as pillows. From what boys say but. . . . They were soft.

A cat appeared next to the girl. She didn't move, right now, the girl wanted to scream so loud that all of the world could hear. But she didn't though, she made a whimper sound at first but then kept quiet. This was bad. This was more worse than Japan's mean trick of pulling his thumb off.

"Is. . . . . . Is this really me? Am I. . . . . . Am I. . . . . I dreaming... . ?" The girl asked herself. It wasn't her normal self to wanted to of scream really loud. This was a huge problem. The cat rubbed her right leg and went for her left. She blinked again and knew this couldn't have been a dream. It was too real.

She started to get a headache (which she hates, I mean like [NOTE: Poland.] does anyone like that?). She rubbed her forehead. She started to feel sick and sat on her bed. She instantly knew who could of done it (England). The cat jumped up onto the bed and sat directly on her left hand. Although, the cat had a (dry) poopy buttocks.

The female felt that disgusting butt on her hand and slipped it away from the cat's butt. The woman didn't know how to feel right now. She laid down in distressed. She was an easy-going person after all.

"Nya!" The happy little cat said. That 'nya!' did no good but all the cat was trying to do was get more food out of her. The girl looked at the cat and picked it up, making sure that the butt did not touch her. She got up from her bed placed the cat down on the floor. She (still in distressed) poured the cat food from the bag of Meow Mix. [NOTE: Meow Mix, a cat food. Don't remember the tune? (Short version) ~I like chicken! I like liver! Meow mix, Meow mix, Please deliever!~ Song of the day.]

She was obviously not happy. Her emotions were upset. Her heart pounded more because she is different now. She just got a stuck of thought into her head. What about everyone else? What will they say about her when they do see her? She was starting to get afraid, which was not normal for her.

She didn't know what to do. She could feel the sweat on her face. She was more nervous than she'll ever thought she'll be. Her heart pounded more quicker.

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked herself because she knew the cat wouldn't reply to her. It suddenly got very quiet. She stood up and thought, 'I'll just get dressed in my normal clothes. To feel at least a bit less weird.' So she did but very slowly because she was slow.

"GOMENOSAI! Excuse me for intruding but-" Japan came threw the bed room door and stopped on his sentence. He saw the back of the girl half naked. She turned around and saw Japan. Japan was already red. Both didn't speak. Awkward silence.

"Greece . . . ?"

* * *

><p>Author's note: The chapter for this is in Greek and Japanese. It means 'Pretty Girl'. I know this was a short chapter but it'll get more exciting I promise you. It'll take me a day or two to think up a new chapter. I'll try to make it longer but I have school. Projects. Yada Yada. Btw I'm so obessed with Greece now~!<p> 


	2. Αυτό ήταν έντονη γραφή それは大胆だった。

"Greece...?" Japan said in utter shock.

Greece looked at the blushing country. Yes, Greece was that girl. Greece's pupils were small and her eyes were widen at the shock of Japan appearing just as she was half-naked. She gulped. Her cat looked up with a face that was saying, 'Gimme more food, Nya~!'

"Ja-Japan..." She said. Her voice was so cute. Japan blushed more. Greece was sweating a lot! Japan was sweating a lot too. Greece's heart was pounding. Japan could of sworn he heard 'Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!' [Note: Japanese for a sound of a heart pounding]

". . . . .Get out." Greece said. This was much a surprise to Japan. He never heard Greece say that to him. . . . without a reason. There must be a- Japan looked Greece's- HOLY CRAP! GREECE'S. . . . . GREECE'S . . . . . GREECE'S BUTT! Japan freaked out and ran out of the room and slammed the door. Greece was blushing hard. She couldn't believed what happen. She was still in shock though. She fell right down onto her knees. Even though it has only been 10 minutes or so, Greece could not handle it anymore. She was so embarrassed. This never happened to her before.

Japan laid against the wall and slid down until he sat down onto the ground. He couldn't believe what happened. Greece is a girl . . . . . ? Greece is a girl . . . . . With a nice butt. . . . NO! Japan shouldn't be thinking like this! He slapped himself.

"Greece. . . . What happened to you?" Japan asked.

Greece tried to put her clothes on but they were too big. She was too lazy to do anything about it though. So she put on her regular outfit. Wearing a white short-sleeved shirt. A tan jacket over her shoulders and tan pants which were really baggy. She looked at the door that Japan came through and out. She wondered if Japan was out there but was afraid to open it. She didn't want anyone else to...- CRAP! What if Japan left to tell everyone else? She (for once) quickly opened there door and saw Japan. Without a thought, she grabbed Japan and pulled him in. The door slammed shut. Greece tripped over the cat and fell down onto the floor. Poor Japan, Greece still was pulling on Japan and forgot to let go of him and He as well fell down. Greece's eyes were closed but when she opened them she saw Japan on top of her. Japan was blushing, and Greece was too.

"Gre-"

*FART*

Both Greece and Japan were shocked. The cat farted in their faces. interrupting what Japan was going to say. The cat gave a wicked smile (which no one thought a cat can do). The cat pranced away, leaving the stink at Japan and Greece. It smelt horrible to Japan. Greece raised her hand up to Japan's nose and squished it so that Japan couldn't smell the stink. Japan was blushing even more! Greece hid her blushing.

"Stink. . . . . . Fly away." Greece said. [Note: Like from Higurashi, when Rika would say to Keiichi "Owie Owie fly away" Took it from there :P I'm cheap!] Japan looked at Greece. Her face expression didn't change. Japan got off of Greece. She still laid there.

"G-Gomen." Japan said looking the other way. Greece finally got up and pulled her shirt up because some how to was pulled down (Maybe by Japan!).She looked at the red nation. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Japan turned to her. He stood up and held out his hand. Greece reopened her eyes and was confused by this.

"T-take my hand so I can help you up." Japan stuttered. Greece stared at Japan but then slowly took his hand. It was as if she was hesitating. Japan watched her moves. Greece held firm on Japan's hand. He then helped her up. She gave him a quick thank you and didn't say anything else. Japan was in thought now.

'Why did he- . . . . she?. . . . hesitate? Did I smell bad? I took a shower this morning. I even used two shampoos. Plus conditioner! I used soap and deodorant! I even took the liberty to wash my hands to make sure they were clean.' Japan was thinking that maybe he didn't smell that good. He was pretty sure he smelt good. Greece was the one who needed a bath. She looked at Japan who looked like he was auguring with himself. It was as if there were three Japans in the room. Greece, being easy-going, didn't usually like to cut into conversations but this was an emergency.

"Japan." Greece said firmly. Japan snapped out of thinking and looked at Greece.

"Nani? Something wrong?" Japan asked.

"Yes. Something is wrong. I'm a girl. That's what's wrong." Greece said. To Japan he thought she sounded a bit snappy. Is she on this thing called...a period? Greece didn't look mad but sad instead. Japan didn't know how to comfort his friend.

"Want me to make you some food?" Japan asked. He knows food can be comforting so it may help Greece!

"Ah? Oh. That would be nice." Greece said. Japan went out of the room. He closed the door so it shut very quietly. He didn't move for a second. He was still freaking out but silently. He knew, although, Greece was freaking out to did Greece hesitate to take his hand? Why did Greece snap at Japan? Did Japan do anything to offend anyone? Japan had so many questions in his head. He slowly walked away from the door to make Miso soup for Greece. He turned his head to look at Greece's door. Paused for a moment but then continued to walk on.

Greece put her hands on her face as if she was going to go insane (but she didnt ! Yay !) It hasn't been 30 minutes and she still couldn't handle it. What was with Japan though? Greece thought, ' Why did I snap at him. . . .? That's not my normal self.' Greece took her hands off her face and sighed.

Japan was cooking at that time and wondered what would Turkey do if he saw Greece. Although, Turkey wouldn't be home for awhile so, we'll never know. Japan kept stirring. Japan stopped all of the sudden and remembered that he was suppose to tell Greece about the world conference! Ah crap!

'Well. It's actually, now, good news. It's been changed from tomorrow to Friday. That's in . . . . . . 5 days.' Japan thought. The Miso smelt good, so Japan just poured a little in a bowl for himself and quickly ate it. He was hungry because Italy accidentally knocked over his breakfast. Japan put the rest in another bowl. He smiled, 'I hope Greece likes it. I made it with something special in it. I heard Miso is good for the body. . . .Greece's body . . . . . Greece's- BAKA! No! Do not think like that! Greece is your friend!'

The cat circled around Greece. She looked at the cat who farted on herself and Japan. The kitty scratched Greece's leg.

"Ow." Greece said picking up the cat who had a dry poopy butt, who farted on her and Japan, and who just scratched poor Greece's leg. She petted it, the cat rubbed her head against her chest. Greece's melancholic face turned into a smile when seeing this. Cats were very special to Greece. She wondered what her other kitties were doing.

Japan opened the door, "It's me." He came in and close the door behind him. Greece looked at Japan. He smiled at her, Greece put down her cat and went to him.

"Here's Miso soup." Japan said giving it to her.

"Oh, Thanks." Greece said. Japan, also, gave her a spoon. She took a sip from it.

"This doesn't taste like the regular Miso you make. . . It tastes more like . . . . . . " Suddenly Greece was blushing hard. She knew what it tasted like. . . . no mistake. It tasted like . . . . . .love. Japan looked at Greece in confusion.

"It doesn't taste like Miso? I only put in extra. . . . . " Japan stop short at the sentence. 'It tasted bad?' He watched Greece eat it. Greece looked at Japan with her usual expression. Japan smiled at Greece again.

"It's good." Greece said. Japan smiled (He's been smiling a lot.). 'I'm glad he didn't- . . . . sh-she didn't hate it,' he thought. Greece placed the bowl down. Japan was about to pick the bowl up until he heard her.

"Japan. . . ? How am I suppose to do anything . . . . when I'm like this?" Greece asked grabbing onto Japan's right arm. Japan stopped, his eyes widen. His heart was pounding. He turned his head to Greece.

"I . . . . I don't want to be a girl." Greece continued, "I think England did this to me. . . . but I don't know why." Japan's heart was racing. He sweated a little. Greece looked into Japan's eyes. She slowly let go of Japan's arm. Japan looked down and saw them. . . . The breasts. He turned absolutely red and looked away. Greece was flummoxed by this.

"U-um. W-well." Japan stuttered and looked at Greece, " I don't know either. . . . I was never a girl or changed into a girl, even though in a lot of fan fictions I have, maybe you can pretend your someone else, tell everyone your a girl, or never come out of your room." Japan's suggestions seem pretty good except for the last one. Greece was slow at thinking and Japan couldn't take it any more (that was how slow she was.).

"How about you fake your Identity?" Japan said, "It's better." Greece nodded in 100% agreement.

"Who will I be?" Greece asked Japan. Japan thought for a second.

"How about. . . . . . Aphrodite? Wasn't she the goddess of love and beauty?" Japan replied to Greece. She blushed instantly was Japan calling Greece beautiful? And lovely?

"Nani?" Japan asked.

"N-nothing." Greece answered, "Oh! What's our relationship? How do we know each other?"

"Hmmmm. You were a singer at a bar and you needed to go home but huge thugs were blocking your way and I saved you. That's how we became friends and know each other."Japan said as if that were true. Greece nodded as if she had no voice to this.

"Now, your clothes." Japan said.

"It's fine. I'm wearing this." Greece pointed out.

" . . . . . . Nani?"Japan asked, "You surely can't. You need to wear women stuff."

" 'women stuff' ?" Greece asked.

"L-like. . . . . . .a. . . . . b-b-bra. . . . . and-"

"Oh! And panties too right?" Greece said without trouble.

"Y-yes." Japan replied, 'He had no trouble saying that. He's bold.' Greece grabbed Japan's hand. Japan looked at her.

"Then let's go." Greece said.

"H-Hai." Japan replied. They ran out of the room and out of the house.

Wait a minute Japan just realized. . . . .He's taller than Greece. Finally! He's taller than someone!

* * *

><p>Both in Greek and Japanese it means 'That was bold' This chapter has twists and turns in it. Who would expect a Cat farting in their faces? Srly.<p> 


	3. Όχι ΜΕΣΟΦΌΡΙΑ 第パンティー。

Greece felt weird. Oh, she already felt weird of being a girl, of course! But that was not why Greece felt weird. She was walking next to Japan. She walked with him other times. Plenty of times! So why did it feel weird walking next to Japan?

Japan looked at Greece. He, since he was taller than Greece, looked at a certain area. Oh man, . . . . . Those are perfect siz-

'No! Watashi no baka! Greece is your friend. Not a random girl. Greece is a girl. Why? Greece is a girl. Oh no. . . . You already thought of this and it changed into something bad. . . Oh. . .Greece. . . I hope this is not permanent. . . .' Japan thought. Greece looked at Japan in confusion.

"So where do we go now?" Greece asked. Japan snapped out of la la land.

"Oh, um, to a store?" Japan suggested.

"What kind of store?" Greece replied. Japan stopped and stood there as if he was frozen. Greece didn't get why Japan looked like he was in a car with Italy, going 1200 mph.

"Japan . . . .?" Greece asked showing some concern. Japan looked at Greece, his face was red and Greece could tell Japan was embarrassed about something.

"Japan . . . . What are you thinking about . . . . ?" She smiled.

"The. . . . The store you have to go to. . . . to first." Japan said a little shaky. She, confused (obviously), blinked at Japan and asked him what he meant about 'The store you have to go first'. Greece was mostly clueless in this while Japan knows everything about this (For some strange reason.).

"A. . . . . .Store with. . . . . . With Bras . . . . And. . . . . .Panties." Japan said (Hey he gained courage!) Greece (now) understood why he was all red and stuff. This made Greece blush, even though Greece had courage to say, 'Bras and panties', she didn't have enough courage to buy the items or imagine going into the store.

". . . . .Oh. . . . " Greece said. Japan nodded. Greece pushed her long hair back behind her ear. Japan noticed they were close at town. Close at town meant a lot of people. A lot of people meant crowded. Crowded meant they can't shop quickly. Can't shop quickly meant it would take a long time. A long time meant He would be with Greece for a long time. Being with Greece for a long time. . . . meant it would be good. Japan wanted to be with Greece. . . .B-Because they are friends, of course! Don't get Japan wrong!

They were both silent. Greece felt weird that Japan wasn't trying to talk and amuse her. She didn't know what to say. She tried to say something but yet no words came out of her mouth. She looked around and notice that they were in town.

"H-Here." Japan said pointing at a store. Greece looked at it and turned red.

"Um. . . I really don't want to do this." Greece squeaked.

"You have to. You are a lady. And ladies wear these." Japan replied firmly.

"Do I have. . . Do I have to?" Greece asked nervously.

"Hai."

Greece looked at the store. Turned back at Japan with eyes that look very nervous (Although to Japan he thought it was cute~). She turned back again and slowly went in. The doors shut right behind her. She wish she was a guy.

Japan saluted Greece for being a man (or woman?) and doing the boldest thing a man could ever do. People passed by watching Japan salute to a Bra and Panties store. He must be a real pervert. Japan then realized everyone was staring at Japan. He slowly put his hand down and sat down in a chair that was there due to the cafe that was next to the store.

Greece stood there frozen seeing other women doing women stuff. Greece turned her head and saw a girl holding up panties to either her sister or friend. She felt like she was going to die. Greece couldn't move.

"Hello! And welcome to Elizaveta's Secret! Is there anything you need help with-. . . . ." The lady stopped and looked at Greece.

"I-Is th-th-there something wrong?" Greece said shaking because she just realized the lady (and owner of the store) was . . . . . .Hungary.

". . . . . ." She didn't speak. This made Greece freak out a little more.

"I-I think I need to go and get s-s-s-some-" Hungary got into Greece's face before she even finished, "- PANTIES!" Now Greece finished and ran into the bra section. Hungary nodded and went into the back of the store to do something or get something. Greece felt her heart beating fast, she was red, she felt it.

"Nya~!"

"Huh?" Greece turned to see a cat standing behind her. She couldn't resist. She loves cats, of course!

"Oh! Kitty-Kitty!" Greece picked up the cat and smiled. She petted the cat as the cat rubbed on her chest. She gave a small laugh. The cat nya-ed at Greece. She just kept smiling at the cat.

"Excuse me?"

Greece stopped and looked up and then screamed (That's new.)

"So. . . . I knew it. That cat was bait! And you fell right into my trap!" Hungary said like she was winner that killed everyone in a battle. Or like England when he defeated France in the Napoleon wars. Greece was startled by Hungary just appearing there. Women stared at them.

"You're. . . . .Greece. . . . ?" Hungary asked but she knew she was right. Greece was now hugging 'Kitty-Kitty' but knew she couldn't hide it from Hungary. How does she know these things?

"Y-yes. . . " Greece replied still holding the cat, "Wait-a-minute. When did you own a store like this?"

"Not important. Why are you a girl . . . . ? Unless. . . . .You are cross-dressing to just see bras and panties. Then you would be a pervert!" Hungary said in a low-voice so that no one could hear.

"I don't know. I think England did this. I don't understand why-" Before Greece could finish, Hungary stopped her.

"Impossible. England and I made a bet that if England didn't use black magic for a week that I would give him $20." Hungary said to Greece.

"Huh?" Greece was surprised. It was true England and Hungary did make that bet. But then what happened? Or how did this happen? Hungary looked Greece in shock.

"MY GOODNESS! You are wearing rags! You even have no Bra! *GASP* NO. PANTIES." Now everyone in the small store was looking at them and Greece was blushing so much that she could cry. Wait, how did she know Greece wasn't wear- Actually it was obvious.

"That's. . . . That's why I came here. To-To. . . .Get those items." Greece stuttered a little. Hungary stopped and laughed. Hungary's laughing and smile felt warm to Greece. Greece then smiled at Hungary. 'Kitty-Kitty' looked like it was already smiling.

"Okay then! Time for a bra!" Hungary smiled at Greece while holding up a measuring tape that happened to be there.

"Ha ha ha ha. . . . You're joking right?" Greece "smiled".

"Oh ha ha ha ha ha! You wish." Hungary "smiled".

It got very silent. There were only a few customers there. They talked a little but that didn't break up the silence. Both Greece and Hungary were "smiling".

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Greece screamed while running away from Hungary.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Hungary said chasing Greece around the shop.

Japan looked at the shop and stared at it wondering why there was screaming girls there. He didn't know it was Greece and Hungary (LOL!).

* * *

><p>The chapter's title is in Greek and Japanese and it means, "NO. PANTIES." I loved writing this chapter! Hungary was so fun to put into it! Greece gets more energized than usual. It may take longer for me to update the next chapter. I'm trying to make these chapters long but it's kinda so yeah. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!<p> 


	4. Κατάστημα, Veee , και κλαίω ショップ、veee だ

"Kyaa. . . . ." Greece said knowing it was no use. Hungary already stripped her off. Why? Why did this happen? Greece was now always thinking this question.

"How do you fancy yourself in pink?" Hungary giggled. Greece looked up at Hungary seeing that Hungary was holding a pink lacy bra. Greece blushed hard. Hungary waved it around Greece's face. Someone. . . . . Help Greece. This is a good time for Japan to come in or Prussia attack (or trying to at least) Hungary.

"I do not. . . 'Fancy' myself in . . . . . Pink." Greece said looking away, "And something . . . Like that."

"Aaaw! You would look good in it! C'mon!" Hungary said trying to convince the Greek.

"No!" Greece stated clearly. But poor Greece had no word in it. Hungary already pounced on Greece and forcing her to put it on. Is this how women really act like?

Japan waited. He was nervous. He heard the screaming and all. He hoped nothing bad happened if something did he would come to help Greece. Japan did have his kanata with him. He wondered if this was actually such a good idea. Greece had been in there for a long time. He heard screaming. He was just confused on what to do now. Japan sighed and put his face in his hands.

A kid saw this, "Mommy! There's a man crying for joy for a shop for women! Is he a pervert?" The mother just pulled the kid along.

Japan couldn't stand it anymore. Greece was taking so long! But Japan can't go in there. He was already called a pervert a few times. If he went in he would be pervert of the year! He just had to wait.

Greece hated this more than ever. Hungary made it more worse by giving Greece the most embarrassing bras and undies ever. Greece would die from blushing if Hungary continued like this.

"Done~" Hungary smiled, "Oh my world. . . . . . You look so cute and hot!" The two things Greece did NOT want. Hungary patted Greece's back as if she was proud of herself. Greece looked at the cat who just nya-ed.

" . . . . . . Thank. . . . . . . Thank you?" Greece questioned mostly than thanking Hungary. Hungary took it as a Thank you though.

"Your welcome!" Hungary said holding a bag with well. . . . . . . .Bras and panties for Greece. Hungary really wanted to help Greece for her benefit! Hungary mentioned to Greece she'll help her in shopping too! Hearing this made Greece weep. Hungary wondered what was wrong with her. . . .

"Why are you not surprised . . . . . ? About me like this. . . . . . ?" Greece asked

Hungary smiled, "Because in Fan Fictions I usually help people who have the same problem you are having. As I read them, I got myself prepared for when this happens!"

". . . . And Japan thought I needed help. . . ." Greece murmured.

"Okay! I'll take you clothes shopping too!" Hungary grabbed Greece's arm while pulling her.

"Wait! What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" The Greek was almost pleading for Hungary to disappear.

Hungary looked at Greece as if she was Prussia dancing on the battlefield. Greece didn't understand why she made that face.

"Honestly? You are a girl now! You have to have nicer clothes! Prettier clothes! GIRL CLOTHES! You need girl clothes! You can't wear what you are wearing now! It looked good on you when you were a male! But as a female. . . . . . . . You look like you are in rags. That can make any man pervert you. . . . . quickly too! I can't believe no one attacked you when you came here. Did you have pepper spray or something?"

Greece thought for a minute. Wait a minute. . . . was that why Japan wasn't talking to her? Was Japan. . . . . protecting her from the other men around them? Greece blushed when she thought about it.

"Somethin' wrong?" Hungary asked.

"Ah! N-no. I was just thinking." Greece said. Hungary was still pulling Greece

"Oh. . . ." Japan said. He looked at Hungary and Greece. Greece looked away. Japan learned what happened in the store. He turned around.

"So you don't need me now, hai?" Japan asked.

'  
>"NO!" Greece screamed out. Japan turned around surprised and looked at the girl who made the outburst. Greece realized she said it out loud. She blushed a little. (She's always blushing!) Hungary was confused at the moment. . . . . . .Then she made a huge grin on her face.<p>

"What I meant is. . . . Please don't go. . . . . B-because I need a guy with me. S-so I won't feel weird around being with so many women. . . ." The Greek kind of lied. We all know the real reason why she still wants that Japanese man. The Hungarian was still grinning.

"Hai. Then I won't." Japan smiled. This made Greece a bit (or a lot more) happy.

"Ohhohohohohohoho~" Hungary laughed with that grin still there.

The three walked around town. Although, Hungary had to close down her store for the day. She pointed at some stores they could go to. Hungary made them stop at one store. Greece sighed. Japan was too nervous to go in with them. He said that he needed to make a call. Greece knew Japan was gonna find a way out. Hungary agreed to his excuse and pulled Greece into the store. Japan thought he heard Greece saying, 'Save me!' but sometimes his ears deceive him.

Hungary actually let Greece choose the clothes this time! But Hungary had to approve of them. And if Greece can't choose good ones then Hungary has to step in. Greece didn't know what to do. And guess what. She had a time limit! Poor Greece.

"Hurry up! You've only got 30 minutes left~!" Hungary sang out. Greece freaked out more! Greece never freaked out! Greece was usually calm! Greece always wondered why Austria always looked so stressed out with Hungary. . . . . Well now she got her answer.

"Tiiiiiiiiime!" Hungary yelled out. People looked at her as if she was a nut. . . . . Wait a minute, she is a nut. Greece came holding up plain white. Hungary had a sweat-mark.

"I should of known." She said. That was all the clothes Greece picked out. Greece seemed satisfied with it.

"You failed. I'll choose your clothes for now on." Hungary said holding up a credit-card.

"Wait! You are going to spend money on me. .? Why?" Greece asked.

"Well in-"

"Don't say, 'In fan fictions' It's kind of getting old." Greece interrupted. Hungary sighed giving Greece the 'party-pooper' look.

"Because. . . . .Isn't that the right thing to do when a friend is in trouble? It would be rude of me to make you spend all of this money when you'll just turn back into a male with all these girl clothes! Besides, I want to do this! I love doing this! I never get to spend time with you! And we did grow up together kind of, right? We both had Turkey as like a big brother! Greece, how many lady friends do you have? Other than me." Hungary explained.

"Well. . . . . . -" Greece could not of thought of any lady friends she had other than Hungary.

"That's what I thought. So don't worry!" Hungary grinned. Hungary turned around and ran off.

"Just stand there and look pretty!" Hungary joked as she went off to get clothes for Greece. Greece stood there holding the clothes she picked out. Hungary told her to stand there and look pretty. . . . . . How should Greece do this? Hungary is a girl, so girls must stand there and look pretty. . . . . . Greece wasn't that bright today. So Greece just stood there. . . . . .Trying to look pretty. . . ? (It's not confirmed yet if she was.)

Japan decided to call Germany and tell him he won't be with Italy and him for awhile. He grabbed out his cell phone and called him.

Riiiiiiing.

Riiiiiiing.

Riiiiiii-.

'Ah, he picked up!' Japan thought.

"Veeee~? Who's this?" A familiar voice said.

"Italy?" Japan asked, "Why did you pickup Germany's phone?"

"Veeee~! Japan! I-" Italy got interrupted by a voice that Japan never heard before.

"Italy? What are you doing? Put the phone down! Put the phone down!" It sounded like a girl squealing at Italy. Wait, since when was Italy such a player?

"Italy, who is that?" Japan asked.

"Ah? Her? She's- AUGH!" It sounded like Italy got kicked or punched (probably from that lady.), "Veeee~. . . . . .That hurt."

"Then stop blabbering stuff that you shouldn't be talking about!" The girl screamed out. She sounded like she was stressed out. . . . . . And also familiar.

"Ummmm, Italy. . . I won't be home with you guys for awhile, that's all I called for." Japan just tried to make it quick so Italy wouldn't get hurt again by him asking who it was. He'll find out soon enough. Italy replied with okay before getting cut off. Japan really (now) wanted to know who that girl was. Japan wanted to talk to Germany though, not Italy. But Italy was there at the time, although, why did he pick up Germany's cell phone. . . . ? Well . . . . He would do something like that actually, so no worries about that. He needed to focus on Greece. Japan still loved the idea of Greece's fake ID (Check chap. 1 if you forget).

Greece looked around in boredom. Yawned a few times, Greece wished the cat she found in Hungary's shop was with her. It was so boring. How long does Hungary take to find clothes anyway? Ugh. . . . . . . Greece was getting tired and very sleepy, very sleepy. . . .She went to a bench that was close by and laid down on it. She knew it wouldn't hurt to sleep on a bench. She was very tired now. She closed her eyes and everything went blank. The outside world was gone and the inside world was here.

Hungary came back with a ton of clothes! She was very happy and knew it would look good on Greece.

"GREECE! I GOT YOUR NEW CLOTHES! YOU WILL LOOK GOOD IN THE-" Hungary stopped noticing Greece wasn't standing there being pretty! Hungary turned around and turned back. Hmmmm, she then saw Greece snoozing on the bench. Her cleavage was almost bare until Hungary ran over and pulled the shirt up. Hungary sighed but smiled too. She sat down next to the sleeping Greek and placed the bags down on the floor. (There were a lot of bags by the way!) She decided to let Greece sleep for at least 25 minutes. It was a very long, tiring, surprising, and different day. It must of stressed Greece out a lot. The poor girl. Hungary patted Greece's head as if she was a kid. Greece twitched a little but didn't wake up.

Japan waited. He decided that they were done and went into the store. He tried to search for them but the store was huge so it may take awhile to find them. This is gonna be a longer day than Japan hoped for. Until, Hungary saw Japan and waved her hand to him. He went over and looked at Greece. . . . . . . . as she drooled. She looked really cute sleeping. Japan's heart starting to beat a little faster.

'Nani (What)? What's this. . . . . ? My Kokoro (Heart). . . .' Japan thought.

Greece's eyes opened, blinked a few times and instantly saw Japan's face which made her get up but smashing her head into his. It was very painful for them both. Hungary had another sweat-mark. Greece rubbed her hurt head (Say that 10 times fast.) Japan pretended he had no pain. . . . . .But he did. It suddenly quiet. No one said anything. Boy, this has been happening a lot. Japan coughed a little before speaking.

"Are you done shopping?" Japan was actually asking Greece but Hungary had to answer because Greece didn't pick out the clothes.

"Yeah! I had to pick it out though because Greece didn't choose right!" Hungary kind of scolded Greece. Hungary was about to continue when-

Riiiiing

Riiiiing

Riiiiing

Hungary looked at her cell phone. She excused herself from them and got a sudden shock. Japan and Greece heard Hungary giving a little shriek. She talked in a whisper tone for a few minutes before ending the call. She came back.

"I have to go! I'll be back maybe, but I doubt that! I'm sorry! " With that, Hungary ran away. Japan looked at Greece and then back at Hungary leaving, and then back on Greece. Greece sighed and looked at the shopping bags.

"They look heavy. . . . Japan . . . . Can you carry them?" Greece asked a little sleepily.

"Ah? Oh, hai!" Japan grabbed the bags. Heh heh heh heh, maybe Japan can show his strength to Greece! As Japan picked them up, they went back down. Making Japan fall down.. (FAIL!) How heavy were these? Greece asked if Japan was okay but Japan said he meant to do that. . . . .Yeah. . . . "Sure". . . .Lie to a girl. Greece kind of rolled her eyes but made a small giggle.

"I'll help you." Greece said grabbing 3 of the 10 bags. Japan tried to pull up the rest of the 7 bags but he was failing real badly! So Japan dragged them, although, it was kind of hard for him to even do that! Greece was having troubles of her own carrying 3 bags.

"Why so much clothes?" Japan asked.

"Who knows!" Greece replied struggling with the bags.

"I think, we should go back to your place." Japan suggested.

"Seems like a good ide-"

The bags ripped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Great." Japan murmured. Now everyone, this is the time for Japan and Greece to weep.

* * *

><p>YAY! FINALLY! I GET A REALLY LONG CHAPTER! VEEEE~ Oh btw~ I'm making another Hetalia Fan Fiction! If u like Germany and Italy, then read it! But I'm not quiet happy with the first chapter yet. And (Sneak peek? :U) It happens while this Fan Fiction is happening! So I hope u like it! Oh yeah, That title translate is, "Shop, Veee~, And Weep" Please Review!<p> 


	5. Ιαπωνία του μαύρου που 日本は、ブラック アウトの。

After that, Greece and Japan decided they wanted to go out for lunch! It was a perfect day to do it too. Japan was paying. Greece didn't bring her wallet. They found a nice Italian restaurant. They wanted to use one of the tables outside. Japan wanted it outside because the weather was so nice. Greece wanted because she could get stray cats. Japan lectured her not to do that in public. She didn't listen. All cats are welcome to her! If you are a cat please come to her and you'll be happy! You may not have a name but you'll be happy! Hopefully, Italy won't chase you around though.

"I wonder why Hungary left." Greece said. Japan looked at the menu.

"Maybe Austria wanted her. . . ?" Japan suggested.

"But she screamed." Replied the cat lover.

"Maybe Austria did a mistake?"

"Like, have. . . . ._It_?" Greece sounded very sexy to Japan when she spoke.

" 'It' ? . . . . You mean. . . . ?" Japan looked at Greece.

"With Prussia."

"No. Not possible."

"I was joking. . . . . ." She picked up the menu and looked at it. Japan looked at her. Was she trying to say. . . . To have IT with her? No. . . This is Greece we are talking about. . . . She wouldn't. . . . Japan wanted to change the subject badly!

"What are you going to order?" Japan asked.

"I guess. . . . Pasta?" Greece didn't really know what to eat.

"Yeah? Then I'll have it too." Japan smiled.

"You do know we are not going to share one right? We are getting two." Greece was hungry though so she wasn't in a sharing mood.

"Oh yeah." Greece ruined the moment for Japan.

The waiter came out.

"Okay are you ready to or- Oh Japan." Japan looked up.

"Romano! Konichiwa! You work here?" Japan asked.

"Yeah. Who's this? A girlfriend? I didn't know you had one." Romano said.

"Oh, she's Gr-"

SMACK!

Right in a place no man in a woman's body should kick another man in.

"She's who?" Romano looked.

"Eeeeeee. . . . ." Japan managed to make an onomatopoeia. Greece looked up. She couldn't remember the fake ID Japan told her to use. Japan is actually now useless. . . . . So she had to make it up!

"I'm. . . . . I'm..." She stuttered. Romano was getting impatient.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. You're nervous, right? So I understand you. . . . I don't understand Japan though. He looks like he's going to cry." Romano said while taking out a notepad and pen.

"We both want pasta." Greece said.

"What kind?"

"Huh? 'What kind'? . . . ."

After an explanation (more like a lecture), Greece just said for Romano to choose for them. When he left was when Japan could talk.

"Why did you kick me there? You can't hit me there!" Japan scolded.

"Sorry, Japan."

"Please, don't kick me there again, Gre-"

SMACK!

It seemed like Romano came back because he forgot what kind of drinks they wanted. Greece said water for both. He turned to look at Japan who was down on the ground. Romano just left. Suddenly, Japan sprang back up.

"I think I just blacked out there for a second." Japan said. Greece sighed. She was having fun kicking Japan in the balls. Japan gave Greece the evil eye. She apologized, but she did have a reason.

"Do something else! Don't kick me there!" Japan whined. She giggled at him.

"Japan. . . . Do you think I. . . .I look pretty?" Greece asked. She remembered Hungary said to her to stand there and look pretty but she didn't know how to do it. So for practice she asked Japan an important question.

"Guh? Why are you asking me that? . . . W-Well. . . . You do look pretty. . . . B-B-But your clothes don't fit you so they are not really pretty on you. . . . Although, you did get new clothes so that's good! You'll look pretty with those clothes on. Hey, maybe you try some yutakas!"

" 'Yutakas' ? What are they?" Greece asked.

"Oh gomen, I meant kimonos. Now do you know what they are?" Japan clarified it.

"Oh, well they do seem comfortable to wear."

"They are! You would look good in them too." Japan blushed a little.

" Tha- . . . . Ar-. . .Arigato!" Greece used her head this time. Japan was surprised.

"You know more Japanese words?" He asked.

"Hai." Greece was really impressing Japan. He wanted to see what happened if he started speaking in this language.

"日本語文を話す方法を知っていますか？" Japan spoke.

…...

It got very silent. Greece stared, dumbfounded. Japan looked at Greece's shocked face. Okay, it was obvious. She didn't understand. Japan gave a small laugh.

"I see you don't understand." Japan laughed.

"Wait." Greece was holding a translator book, "Now repeat it again."

"Hey don't cheat!" Japan said, "Where did you even get that?"

Greece looked into Japan's brown eyes. Looking at them wanted her to just speak in Greek to Japan. She loved- Augh! No! No! She is just friends with him! No more than that! Greece coughed a few times, Japan asked if She was catching a cold. She replied with a no because she rarely gets colds. Japan was getting unsure about that though. It is a new body for her. So she wouldn't know how to control it.

Romano came out with the drinks. He told them the pasta will be done in 10 minutes. That's not that long. He left without a word no more. Japan looked at Greece.

"I can't believe he didn't recognize you." Japan said watching Romano.

"Yeah, but he is not that smart. He once put the wrong side of a grenade in his mouth." Greece remembered.

"Don't remind me."

"But he's not a bad person. . . . He's hard to understand. What do you think?"

"I agree."

Japan took a sip of water before noticing Romano forgot to take their menus. He must be working hard today. Japan wanted to make a good tip for Romano just to say thank you for your hard work. He smiled before taking another sip. Greece watched him but turned her head to find if there were any cats walking by. She wanted one with her. She lost the last one she had with her. She needed a cat on her head. It didn't feel right.

"Mmm! I remember now! There was something bothering me but now I remember. Italy has a girl with him." Japan said.

"Really? Germany didn't scold? I thought Italy didn't really date." Greece wondered what kind of girl she was.

"I was suppose to talk to Germany but Italy picked up instead."

"That's strange." Greece gave a small laugh. Romano came in holding 2 plates of pasta. He placed them down in front of them. Japan gave him the menus and Romano grabbed them.

"Sorry it took longer than it was suppose to chef did something. I forget." Romano said. He sounded like he didn't really care. He wanted to leave them two alone though, he thought it was a date.

"What's so strange about that? I think he would do something like that." Japan replied to Greece.

"Yeah but why would Italy have a girl over if Germany was there? And If Germany wasn't there, why would he leave his phone there?"

"Maybe he forgot it."

"Maybe, maybe not." Greece started eating.

"The girl sounded like she was freaking out about something. It's very funny though, she speaks excellent German!" Japan laughed.

"What did she sound like?" Greece looked up from the pasta.

"From what I heard, Her voice is a little higher than yours but not by much. Although, she was upset so." Japan tried to explain.

"She sound cute." Greece smiled.

"Ha ha ha ha. . . . ."

"Hey you don't laugh usually like that. What are you thinking?" Greece asked a little slowly.

"Well, she spoke good German, she told Italy to put the phone dow- Ah! She punched him when he was going to say who the girl was."

Greece looked up slowly as just was Japan was doing. They both had ideas in their head.

"Wait. . . . I did that to you. . ." Greece said.

"She did that too. . ." Japan said.

"Is that girl. . . . ?"

"It can't be Germany! I saw him this morning! He was perfectly fine! The only thing wrong with him was a stomach ache and that was it! A-and besides you woke up to being a girl" Japan tried to back himself up on this. Greece felt like this girl was Germany but. . . Japan just said he was fine this morning. . . So. . . . Wait. . . What?

"This is getting confusing." Greece said.

"Yeah, we should not snoop around either." Japan mentioned.

"Good idea." She agreed.

They both continued eating, not making a word to each other. Greece pushed her pasta around with her fork. Japan looked up at Greece. This was really getting boring. Japan smiled, thinking about Greece speaking in Japanese. It would be nice. Then he could. . . . AUGH! NO NO NO! GREECE IS YOUR FRIEND! Japan started hitting himself

"Now I don't understand you. Just like Romano doesn't either." Greece said slurping the last of her pasta.

* * *

><p>YAY! NEW CHAPTER! title means Japan's black out. Lol. Sorry it awhile! I had to do Homework =_=... But Oh ho! Is this real? Germany can't possibly. . . He hasn't even appeared! Also Romano is not that bright, not noticing it's Greece! Wow!...Or maybe he does but is not telling. We don't know! Why did Hungary leave? And Does Greece really want it? So many questions I thought :'D but I don't know how to answer them! Yeah The next chapter may take awhile to make. My new story is going out so well (i think). But I hate the first chapter of it :C I'll upload it soon! I want to thank everyone for reviewing! It makes my day reading them! I still can't believe I have 10 reviews! 10! Sorry, I'm ranting on! lol! Oh yeah I need to mention this! If I get 20 reviews on this I'll make a story chose by you guys! What I'm saying is that You guys get to suggest the characters and stuff and I'll choose one of your guys's ideas! sounds cool? Maybe? Maybe not? And If I do do this I will (always) credit who's idea it was. Btw I usually only do Gender benders but sometimes not so just to warn ya! Okay I'm done yapping :U bye bye! Oh Please review!<p> 


End file.
